Episode 14 Tender is the Night/Image Gallery
DpIqz1JU0AArPQ_.jpg DpI__kUVsAAN7YU.jpg DpPh63ZUwAAP156.jpg DpPkR4YU4AAvJlG.jpg DpPkTMHVsAEERYM.jpg DpPo8jWU8AApWqJ.jpg DpQBmiaU4AAp7Wv.jpg DpQGzRcUcAA_3Nh.jpg DpPqI1YU8AAA8Lt.jpg DpPZppYU4AAtbIn.jpg DpQD52nU8AEcTxS.jpg DpQDdaIVAAETZtG.jpg DpQEoIXUUAAmD7l.jpg DpQFjTSUcAAYvB_.jpg DpQFPQAVAAAXhPy.jpg DpQFPyWU0AAAL4M.jpg DpQFQMrUUAAhG3T.jpg DpQFv8AV4AE7543.jpg DpQFYUeV4AElXKd.jpg DpQFYxeUwAA6T1N.jpg DpQGaf4U4AAEnYL.jpg DpQGKeWUcAAI5De.jpg DpQGmU3V4AAUwRn.jpg DpQGyw8UYAAQj1A.jpg DpQGZ9eUcAAn0JO.jpg DpQGzzkU4AAB3eW.jpg DpQG0RxUcAAI7_c.jpg 2dfdd48b.jpg 5c39e090.jpg 7a6e0af5.jpg 8fdc5cc6.jpg 9a9d29bf.jpg 46d44e06.jpg 59a1288f.jpg 77d654cb.jpg 690cb47b.jpg 860a370f.jpg 944e27ab.jpg 961ba17f.jpg 627446f7.jpg 725188ca.jpg 674707dd.jpg 02346677.jpg 35280653.jpg a0ab1596.jpg a99d9b6d.jpg bdaa4f1d.jpg bd473f8b.jpg bc6a9048.jpg c4e571cb.jpg c8f7f1ca.jpg cb3a83e9.jpg d0ec118a.jpg 2cafa10d.jpg 0b5b9698.jpg 1ddb2815.jpg 1ffc9ab9.jpg 3e4a53f1.jpg 4eb92741.jpg 9fdd917b.jpg 026e6508.jpg 88c76368.jpg 96f2b25b.jpg 462c1673.jpg 548fd505.jpg 855974b6.jpg 1668a753.jpg 4136c549.jpg 5192b096.jpg 035100a9.jpg 51334b88.jpg 62bc7787.jpg 702015d0.jpg afdd93c0.jpg f69fd525.jpg fe310094.jpg fabe1163.jpg f752f880.jpg e0c8d159.jpg DpRckMmV4AA37sN.jpg eca36578.jpg f120dc08.jpg d784e738.jpg c0021498.jpg d45d5ec5.jpg de1048d7.jpg d4b78796.jpg DpUTMijUYAQxHhS.jpg tumblr_pgge8n2ZGO1wsajfio7_1280.jpg f6ed2804.jpg tumblr_pgg8ejsjsY1w34o3zo1_1280.jpg tumblr_pgg8ejsjsY1w34o3zo2_1280.jpg tumblr_pgg8ejsjsY1w34o3zo5_1280.jpg tumblr_pgga7mnyY61tztz87o1_1280.png tumblr_pggd4iOLSC1wsajfio1_1280.jpg tumblr_pggd4iOLSC1wsajfio2_1280.jpg tumblr_pggd4iOLSC1wsajfio5_1280.jpg tumblr_pggd4iOLSC1wsajfio6_1280.jpg tumblr_pggd4iOLSC1wsajfio7_1280.jpg tumblr_pgge8n2ZGO1wsajfio1_1280.jpg tumblr_pgge8n2ZGO1wsajfio2_1280.jpg tumblr_pgge8n2ZGO1wsajfio3_1280.jpg tumblr_pgge8n2ZGO1wsajfio4_1280.jpg tumblr_pgge8n2ZGO1wsajfio5_1280.jpg tumblr_pgge8n2ZGO1wsajfio6_1280.jpg tumblr_pggtavvwZo1s7flbwo1_1280.png tumblr_pggtbrUBrA1s7flbwo3_1280.png tumblr_pggtbrUBrA1s7flbwo4_1280.png tumblr_pggtdltil91s7flbwo2_1280.png tumblr_pggtdltil91s7flbwo5_1280.png tumblr_pggtdltil91s7flbwo6_1280.png tumblr_pggtdltil91s7flbwo7_1280.png tumblr_pggtigMvaD1s7flbwo1_1280.png tumblr_pggto9tLdn1s7flbwo2_1280.png tumblr_pggto9tLdn1s7flbwo3_1280.png tumblr_pggto9tLdn1s7flbwo4_1280.png Tumblr pgi9tbitk11s5i2o9o4 1280.png vlcsnap-2018-10-12-14h42m45s380.png vlcsnap-2018-10-12-14h42m56s287.png vlcsnap-2018-10-12-14h46m06s129.png vlcsnap-2018-10-12-15h20m04s336.png vlcsnap-2018-10-12-15h20m25s086.png tumblr_pgg770SptR1t3uhs0_1280.jpg tumblr_pgg771FLF91t3uhs0_1280.jpg tumblr_pgg771sFCA1t3uhs0_1280.jpg tumblr_pgg7701K4x1t3uhs0_1280.jpg DpZmcFGVsAA9pbT.jpg DpQ-mgqVAAALfjC.jpg After Recording comment Episode 14.jpg Eiji tells Yut-Lung's men to let go me.jpg Ash in pain.jpg Ash tells Charlie and Jenkins to keep them away from him.jpg Sing asks Eiji Ash's.jpg Sing tells Eiji haven't seen you around.jpg Sing becomes shocked.jpg Sing notices a limmo.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung whatever.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung if he could get a guy named Cain Blood released too.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung I don't idolize him.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung sick, he's more like....jpg Sing becomes terrified.jpg Yut-Lung asks Eiji what's wrong. What's with the face.jpg Yut-Lung smiles at Eiji.jpg Yut-Lung smiles.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji and what can you do to help him.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji compared to that peerless Ash Lynx.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji I can imagine that filthy old man licking his lips on hearing that news.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji I heard that you tried to escape again.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji of course.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji there is such a thing as visceral hatred.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji there's nothing you can do to help Ash.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji so, what to do with you now.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji what to do with him now.png Yut-Lung tells Eiji you didn't realize that. I see you're stupid.jpg Yut-Lung tells his guards but treat him well.jpg Yut-Lung tells his guards lock that Japanese boy up.jpg Yut-Lung tells Lee Hua Lung be a good boy and go back to your room.jpg Yut-Lung tells Lee Hua Lung big brother, you mustn't leave your room.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing a whole different person.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing admit it. Idolization and rebellion.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing don't worry, I'll have them released soon.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing guess what, so do I.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing how disapointing, Soo-Ling Sing.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing I'll explain later. Get in.jpg Yut-Lung and Woo in the intro.jpg Yut-Lung looks behind him.png Eiji and Ash in the intro.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji you have some spunk.jpg Ash, Shorter, and Eiji in the intro.jpg Yut-Lung has been waiting for Sing.jpg Ash tells Halper your wife.jpg Max tells Ash be careful now. I'll get you out of here.jpg The nurses tell Ash and we've already decided to take turns.jpg A nurse tells Ash you know, this.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji or make them want to tear you apart and crush you.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji you make people want to protect you, like with Ash.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji too bad, but I seem to be the latter.jpg Eiji looks back at Sing.jpg Halper tells Ash okay, on to the next text, What does this look like.jpg Ash mumbles to himself Eiji....jpg Arthur's body.jpg Ash tells himself don't look at me like that.jpg Ash tells himself I'm a murderer... A murderer!.jpg Ash yells in his dream.jpg Charlie tells Jenkins that's humanly impossible.jpg Jenkins tells himself even if it is to protect yourself, your claws and fangs are too sharp, Ash.jpg Doctors haul Ash into the emergency room.jpg Doctors operate on Ash.jpg Doctors tell each other he's lost a lot of blood. A ligatue on the abdominal aorta.jpg Max remembers Ash telling him even if I die, will you keep tracking this case.jpg Max tells Charlie on the phone it's me.jpg Max tells Shunichi he fought it out with Arthur.jpg Max tells Shunichi I think he's with Ash.jpg Shunichi and Max look up at the news.jpg Max tells Shunichi I totally get you.jpg Max tells Shunichi what's taking Ash so long. He better not have changed his mind.jpg Shorter in Ash's dream.jpg Police show up about the crime taken place there.jpg Shunichi tells Max especially since he met Ash.jpg Shunichi tells Max they're from different countries, races, and backgrounds.jpg Shunichi tells Max to be honest, I'm still not sure.jpg Eiji remembers Ash telling him I don't want you seeing me like this!.jpg A policeman tells Eiji and Sing all right, you both follow me.jpg A policeman tells Sing get out. You're discharged.jpg Cain tells Sing he'll only be killed if he brings it on himself.jpg Charlie tells Shunichi we're searching for him, but everything's still a mess over there.jpg Eiji tells himself I can't waste my time just sitting here.jpg Eiji tells himself I wonder what he meant by that.jpg Eiji sits in jail with other gang members.jpg Eiji steps out of jail.jpg Shorter with blood on his neck in Ash's dream.png Jenkins tells Max and Shunichi the operation is over.jpg Lee Hua Lung notices Yut-Lung and Sing.jpg Max tells Jenkins captain! I, um....jpg Max tells Charlie how's Ash. Will he make it.jpg Max tells one of the doctors he'll make it then.jpg The doctor tells Max if he's strong enough, he'll pull through.jpg Sing looks over at Cain.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Image Galleries